Sic Parvis Magna
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Uncharted 1-4 oneshots! Most will be Nate x Elena - If you have any prompts please ask! (Can be any rating)
1. Chapter 1 : LARPing!

**COLLECTION OF UNCHARTED ONESHOTS - MOST WILL BE NATE X ELENA RELATED!**

 **Prompts are accepted!**

"Oh, I really really want to kill you, Nathan Drake!" Elena exclaimed for probably the twentieth time in the past thirty minutes. She clutched onto the seat beneath her as I quickly drove to the hospital.

Nate sighed, "You're getting emotional, hon."

"Excuse me, Drake?" she began as she glared at her husband through the rear view mirror, "God, I regret ever agreeing to have a baby with you!"

"Yep. Sure you do." He couldn't be bothered to argue, his main concern was just to get his wife to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, "We're almost there, Elena." I assured her.

Elena just groaned in response, "I hate you so much."

Nate chuckled, "I love you, too."

* * *

They soon arrived at the hospital and Elena was instantly put into a bed. She was forced to lie there until the doctors could confirm that it was okay to go through with the procedure... She was almost three weeks early afterall and they were doing some last minute checks.

"You're an asshole, Nate." Elena muttered.

He nodded with a smile, "I know. You told me that way before we even got married."

* * *

Elena practically crushed Nate's hand causing him to wince, "Hanging on for dear life there, hon?" he joked.

His wife then spoke as the doctors instructed her on what to do, "The air." she spoke.

Nate looked at her as if she crazy, "'The air'? What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it. It's changing the baby. I'm not gonna make it." Nate mentally facepalmed, "I-I love you." she croaked out before her eyes fell shut and her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"We are not in a zombie apocalypse, Elena! I don't think the air is going to turn our baby into a walker! Now is definitely not the right time to be LARPing!" Nate exclaimed. Elena couldn't help but laugh before a pained groan escaped her.

* * *

Elena finally had her daughter in her arms, "You really had to pretend that we were in a zombie apocalypse didn't you?" Nathan questioned.

She smiled, her eyes still fixated on Cassie, "I did tell you that I would add an element of the walking dead to at least one part of our lives."

"Didn't really expect it to be during birth, though." he chuckled before leaning forward to kiss his wife on the cheek and then his daughter on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hear Your Voice

"Hey kid, watch out!" Sully called over to Nate. A grenade had landed right at his feet causing Nate to roll out of the way, the explosion made him clutch his ears as they rang.

"Ah, shit." Nate muttered as he ducked behind a rock. Sully soon joined him. Nate looked at Sully as he spoke.

"Come on, son. How we gonna get outta this?"

Nate raised his eyebrow at Sully, "Wh-What?"

"How are we gonna get out of this alive, Nathan?" he asked again.

Realisation soon hit Nate causing his eyes to go wide, "Err S-Sully?"

"Yeah?" Nate read Sully's lips.

"Wh-Why can't I hear anything?"

Sully didn't believe Nate, "Are you fucking with me?"

He just shrugged, "I have no idea what you just said to me, Sullivan! I can't hear shit!"

"Ah, shit. What's Elena gonna think?" Sully mumbled to himself, he then mouthed to Nate, "You're gonna be fine."

Nate nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, it's probably temporary."

* * *

Nate and Sully arrived back at Nate, and Elena's, house at 11:23pm. Sully took in a deep breath before opening the door. Elena approached, "Hey, you two." she instantly kissed Nate. He didn't respond making Elena worried, she pulled back to see his eyes coated in tears, "Wh-What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Sully.

Sully sighed, "Listen, Elena." he began, "This might be hard for you to hear but..."

"J-Just get it out, Sully..." Elena said.

He nodded, "An explosion- from a grenade which went off pretty close to Nate here. The gunfire didn't really help either so... he has lost his hearing and we believe that it is permanent."

"S-Seriously?" Elena was in shock, tears soon filling her own eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." he confirmed.

"Jesus, it's horrible." Nate muttered, "I can't even hear my own voice." Elena then pulled her husband into a hug which he greatly returned.

Sully then shook his head, "I'm just gonna go sleep it off. Try to actually process this all." he headed upstairs towards the spare bedroom. Elena then grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him over to the couch so they could both sit down.

She ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I-I just can't believe it. God, I really hope I'm actually making sense considering that I can't hear myself." Nate turned his head to look at Elena, "I love you, Elena. And if you don't want to stay with me because of the difficulties then I completely underst-" she cut him off by placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

A reassuring smile appeared on her face, "I still love you, Nate." she said. Nate somehow read her lips.

He let out a shaky breath, "I-I just... I'm gonna miss hearing your voice everyday, ya know?" he started, "I don't care about hearing anything else. I just want to hear you, Elena." Elena then put her arms around him and he put his arms around her in response.

She pulled away slightly to speak, "I will always be here for you, Nathan." he managed to grasp what she had said which made him smile slightly, "And anyways, it might be temporary."

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

She emphasised more, "Might be temporary."

"Oohh..." Nate nodded, "Well I hope it is."

Sam then entered the room, "How ya doing little brother? Find any interesting treasures today?"

Nate just looked at him in confusion, "Got none of that." he told him.

Elena sighed, "Nate, being the idiot that he is, has gone deaf."

"Seriously?" Sam questioned. Elena nodded in confirmation, "Is it er- Is it permanent?" he asked as he retrieved a beer from the fridge.

"Sully thinks that it is. But there's a chance that it might just be temporary." she told him.

He nodded, "Lets just hope that it is temporary then." he began, "You want a beer?" he questioned. She nodded. Sam then took two more beers out of the fridge before passing them to Elena and Nate. Sam soon decided to head back upstairs. Elena put her arm around Nate as she took a sip from her bottle- And Nate then did the same...


	3. Chapter 3 : Ring In A Pocket

Nate groaned as he leaned back into the couch. Elena had gone out to buy some new clothes which left Nate and Sully alone in the small house.

Sully sat next to Nate shaking his head, "If I were you, kid... I would just straight up ask her." Sully encouraged.

"You know I can't do that, Sully." Nate replied fiddling with the small velvet box in his hands.

A look of confusion then appeared on Sully's face, "And why not?"

"It's not as simple as just asking 'Will you marry me?'."

"Actually... yes it is." he corrected Nate.

Nate just sighed, "I don't know when to ask her, Sully." After a few moments of silence, Sully spoke up.

"What if you don't ask her?"

"What do you mean?" Nate wondered.

Sully then shrugged, "Perhaps you don't necessarily have to ask her upfront."

"You've lost me, Sully." Sully then stood up and held out his hand, gesturing for Nate to give him the box. Nate eyed Sully's hand.

"Trust me, kid." he began, "I'm not gonna steal your ring." Nate handed Sully the box. Sully then headed over to the table where Elena's coat remained, he placed the box inside one of her pockets, "Now. You encourage Elena to take her coat when she goes out later. She finds the ring and calls you about it- then you ask here. Perfect? Perfect."

Nate then stood up, "Victor goddamn Sullivan... you know that might just work." he headed over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, "Want one?" he asked.

"Nate, you know me too well." he smiled before accepting the beer.

* * *

Elena soon arrived home empty handed, "No new clothes?" Sully asked. He was currently leaning against the kitchen counter with a beer in his hand.

She shook her head, "Nope. Decided against it." she sat down on the couch next to Nate before kissing him on the cheek, her gaze then focused on the TV.

"Wh-Where you going tonight?" Nate asked her.

"Chloe wanted to show me this thing that she and Charlie have been working on. I think it's a new plane but I'm not entirely sure that it will work." she replied. Nate took a quick glance at Sully who gave him a reassuring look in return. Elena's phone then buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and read the text message: 'Get over, E. Cant wait any longer.' -Chloe

"Who is it?" Nate wondered.

Elena answered, "It's Chloe. She wants me over there now." she groaned before standing up, "I wish she would've told me earlier... I could've gone straight there after shopping." Nate then stood up, "Hey, Sully? Can you drive me there? I don't really want to take my car anywhere near Cutter's."

"No problem, Elena." he replied.

"I can er- I can drive you if you want." Nate suggested.

She shook her head at him, "No no no. You've got work to do."

"Work?" he asked.

"Yes." she confirmed, "Your work consists of making dinner. It's your turn tonight. I should be back in three hours tops... hopefully."

He nodded, "Okay okay. Fine." he quickly picked up her coat from the table and held it out behind her, "Don't want you to catch a cold before dinner." Nate smiled. He had 'butterflies' in his stomach... He couldn't control himself much longer.

She slipped her arms into the coat before turning to look at Nate, she quickly kissed him before saying, "See you later. I love you."

"Love you too." he said as she and Sully left the house. Nate then collapsed onto the sofa, "Maybe this was a bad idea." he said to himself.

* * *

Sully started to drive Elena towards Cutter's... warehouse? "At least Nate reminded me to take a coat. It's freezing out here."

"Sure is." Sully replied, "So Chloe and Cutter supposedly have built... a plane."

Elena nodded, "Apparently, yes."

"And why did they want you to see it?"

She bit her lip, "Weeelllll..." she paused before sighing, "I kind of gave them a lot of money to help them in their efforts."

"How much money are we talking?" Sully questioned.

"A couple hundred... thousand."

"Where did you get such money?"

Elena spoke, "Some from Nate's earnings and some from my savings."

"Why did you give it to them?" he wondered.

"They seemed desperate. And they said that it was going to a good cause."

"But instead... they built a plane that probably isn't going to function properly."

"Yeah." she confirmed.

A few minutes later... Sully sighed, "Look. I'm not supposed to tell you this but-" he stopped.

"T-Tell me what?" Elena questioned.

He shook his head, "No no. It doesn't matter."

"Victor Sullivan. Tell me. Now." she ordered.

"Okay okay. A certain somebody wanted to ask you a certain question."

"And who would this 'certain somebody' be?"

He groaned, "I've said too much." he paused, "Just look in your pocket! I can't wait any longer and I'm not even the person who's askin' ya!"

Elena cautiously reached into her pocket, her fingertips grazing a small box-shaped object. As Sully parked in front of the warehouse, Elena took the box out of her pocket. Her eyes instantly widened before looking at Sully, "I-Is Nate being serious o-or is this a joke?" she carefully opened the box to reveal a ring in the centre.

Sully chuckled, "One hundred percent serious." he then noticed Chloe and Charlie exiting the warehouse, they started to walk towards Elena and Sully's vehicle.

"Sully. Take me back home."

"You can't leave now." Chloe said as she looked through the window of the car, "We have to test run this plane."

Elena quickly shook her head, "No no. I need to go back home."

"And why is that?" Charlie wondered.

Chloe's eyes then landed on the box in Elena's hands, "Now that looks like an important and very serious ring." Chloe spoke.

"I-I just found this in my pocket and according to Sully here..." Elena paused.

"Ah." Charlie began, "The old Nathan Drake is askin' the young Elena Fisher the biggest question of all."

"And Nate is being an idiot... he should just come out and say it." Chloe groaned.

Sully sighed, "Nate just didn't exactly know how or when to ask so... I gave him the idea of putting the box into Elena's pocket."

"How long has he been waiting to ask her?" Charlie asked.

"Err..." Sully paused, "Almost three weeks I believe."

Elena sighed before closing the box and putting it back in her pocket. Chloe then smiled at her and Sully, "Go on then you two. Back home with ya."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

Charlie nodded, "We are both sure. Punch him for me if you get the chance." he paused, "Just make sure you come back tomorrow. We need a pilot." Elena nodded as Sully started to car.

* * *

Elena stared out of the car window, watching the buildings whiz by, "You'll be fine, Elena." Sully assured. They were so close to the house now.

Once Sully parked the car in the driveway, Elena took a deep breath before cautiously stepping out of the car, "Just er- just stay here whilst I talk to this idiot."

Sully chuckled, "Hey. You shouldn't call your future husband an idiot."

"And what makes you think that I will say yes?" Elena questioned. Sully just raised his eyebrow causing Elena to groan and slam the car door shut before slowly heading towards the house. She fiddled with the box in her pocket...

Nate heard the house door open. His phone also dinged twice. He picked it up and he had recieved two messages from Chloe and Charlie. They both read the same thing: 'idiot'. Nate just looked at his phone in confusion before tossing it onto the coffee table. Elena then entered the room seconds later. She let out a sigh as she saw him watching tv.

"You weren't gone for that long. Did Chloe and Cutter not show up?" Nate questioned, his eyes still fixated on the tv.

"Nathan Drake." Elena spoke as she tossed tha box at him. With Nate's quick reflexes he managed to catch the box, "Mind telling me why I found that in my pocket?"

He shrugged, "Ya know..."

A small smile appeared on Elena's face, "I always imagined you proposing, Nate... But not like this."

Nate then stood up and took a step towards Elena, "What's your answer?"

"My answer?" She began, "You're not getting an answer unless you ask me properly Mr Drake."

With a sigh, Nathan said, "Well, I've got nothing to lose." He paused for a few seconds... His fingers then slowly managed to open the box to reveal the ring to Elena once more. Elena couldn't help but smile more. Nate then took one of her hands in his before smiling himself, "Elena Fisher. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know Mr Drake." Elena pulled her hand away from Nate's to fold her arms. Nate just gave her a curious look before Elena nodded, "I guess I'll just have to put up with you." Nate chuckled before Elena put her hand out so he could easily slide the ring on. Their lips soon collided just as Sully entered the room.

"Hey! Save that for the bedroom!" Sully joked before heading over to the fridge to grab three ice cold beers. Nate and Elena awkwardly laughed before taking the beers from Sully.


End file.
